


A French Fry a Day

by StarrAngelofNarnia



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alice and Bella are roommates, Alice is thirsty, All Human, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bella is innocent, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Doctor Edward Cullen, Doctor Jasper Hale, Doctor/Patient, Emmett and Bella Siblings, Extended Version, F/M, Medical Examination, Nurse Emmett Cullen, Sexual innuendos, Sick Alice, Sick Bella, Sick Character, improved version, medical needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrAngelofNarnia/pseuds/StarrAngelofNarnia
Summary: Bella can't hide anything from her older brother Emmett. Especially not illness. So when Bella and Alice both get sick, Emmett drags them to the hospital where he works as a nurse, much to the girls' disappointment. But the doctors taking care of them might make this hospital stay a little bit more bearable. Story told in 3 parts from 3 points of view
Relationships: Alice Cullen & Bella Swan, Alice Cullen & Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen & Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Kudos: 12





	1. Emmett-Brother's Job

Girls share everything. Honestly, I sometimes don’t understand it, but they really do share everything. They share the obvious things of course, possessions like shoes, clothes, purses, and food. Then there are the less obvious things, call them experiences, like trading gossip, going to the bathroom together, sharing apartments and pets, and sometimes even beds. Which means they also share things they shouldn’t share. Like germs. I was talking about illness. Get your mind out of the gutter.

And that’s what had led me to an eventful afternoon. It was noon now. I had just gotten finished with my shift at Forks Hospital where I worked as a nurse with the screwiest hours. Not the sensical 7am to 7pm, no my boss usually preferred to have me on clock five days a week from 3am to 11am, which ironically had been my college sleep schedule.

I was waiting in the lobby for my fiancé Rosalie to come pick me up. My little sister Bella had introduced me to both Rosalie and her other friend Alice and I had immediately fallen in love with Rose. We were now engaged, and it was a relief that Bell was cool with me getting married to one of her best friends. Her easily recognizable Tesla pulled up into the drop-off area of the hospital, so I headed outside and climbed into the passenger seat of her vehicle.

“Maybe you should go to the hospital Bella,” Rosalie said into her cell phone, as I fastened my seat belt. Uh oh. That was never a good thing. She paused to listen. “Well then, you _both_ need to go to urgent care, at least. If you’re not keeping food down that’s a problem.” I swiped my hand across my face. That sounded exactly like my sister. “Alright Bella, I’ll be over soon.”

She disconnected the phone as she pulled out of the hospital driveway. “So…” I started. “I guess we’re taking a detour,” I chuckled, as she turned on to the highway in the direction opposite of our place.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. “She’s your sister. I’m not taking responsibility for this incident. I love her, but damn she’s stubborn.” She took in an exasperated breath. “Hi honey, how are you?”

I shrugged. “Busy morning. I’d like a nap, but it sounds like that will have to wait. What’s the gist of it?” I asked curiously, bringing the conversation away from me and back to my sister.

She sighed. “So, from what I understand, Bella got sick a couple of days ago, thought it was food poisoning. Alice tried to help her get better but now she’s sick too. Obviously, I’m not a medical professional but it sounds like a bad case of the flu, but if she can’t keep food down, she needs a doctor. And Alice might as well go to.”

“But neither of them wants to go,” I added, filling in the rest of the information that I already heard. She nodded.

The trip was short, and we rode the rest of the way in silence. I closed my eyes and leant back to rest a bit until I felt the car stop. Rose had parked in a visitor spot directly across from my sister’s building and climbed out of the car. Shaking myself awake, I grabbed my stethoscope from my work bag and followed her out of the car, across the walkway, and up the stairs to Bella and Alice’s suite. Rosalie rapped against the door with her knuckles. “Come in. It’s open,” I heard Alice call weakly. 

Rosalie pushed the door open and I followed her into the tiny apartment, feeling even more like a nurse now that I was walking into an apartment with sick people, stethoscope around my neck. Alice was sitting in the recliner, covered in a blanket and Bella was lying on the couch. She was white as a ghost, the only color to her being the flush of fever on her cheeks, and she was shivering and sniveling, and she looked like she was miserable.

“Dang Bella!” I said after my brief observation of my sister. “You look like crap!” Okay, so I felt like a nurse, but I lacked the professionalism here, especially with Bella. I turned back to Alice and made a quick observation of her. She didn’t look as worse for wear as my sister did, but she was still visibly exhausted, which was really unusual for Alice. “Alice, you don’t look so good yourself.”

My nurse instincts took over. I walked over to where Bella was lying on the couch and placed my palm on her forehead. “Bells, you’re burning up.” I walked over to Alice and rested my hand on her head as well. “Both of you are. I’m taking you both to the hospital. You need to see a doctor.” Bella groaned. “Don’t even give me that, little sister.”

I sent Rosalie back to gather up their stuff and I went ahead and checked Bella’s and then Alice’s vitals while I had the time. As soon as Rose had returned, we got the two girls down to the car and headed back to the hospital. So, twenty minutes later we had both Alice and Bella settled into a room to wait for a doctor. I went off to see who would be available the soonest while Rosalie waited for me downstairs, so we could go get some lunch.

After speaking with the residents on staff, I headed back to their patient room. I knocked on the door before walking in. I felt terrible seeing my sister look so miserable. But of course, if she weren’t so stubborn, it may not have gotten as bad as it had. I pulled a chair up next to her bed. “Dr. Whitlock will be in shortly to see Alice, but Dr. Masen will not be able to see you for at least an hour. He asks that until he can get in to see you that you are hooked up to an IV to keep you hydrated. Now, I can start your IV fluids for you, or I can get a nurse on duty to start it for you.”

She groaned. I knew what the answer was going to be. Bella was scared to death of needles and she never wanted anyone near her with them. But if someone had to be, she wanted it to be someone familiar, someone safe. “I trust you,” she said, leaving that as her answer.

I grabbed the supplies I needed from the nurse’s cart in the hallway after slipping on a pair of exam gloves. Luckily for her, she had great veins that were easy to stick, so I was able to slide the needle into her arm with only one poke. She winced as the needle pierced her skin but relaxed as soon as I had finished. “I’m going to go get some lunch. I’ll be back in a little while,” I explained, disposing my gloves and the used medical supplies in the appropriate trash cans. “Get some rest and do what the doctor tells you or you’ll face my wrath later.” I kissed her on the forehead before turning to leave the room, and left Bella to fall asleep.


	2. Alice- The Adonis Doctor

Bella had been sleeping a lot lately since she had first gotten sick, so it was no surprise that she was out almost as soon as Emmett left. And now I was bored. I flicked on the TV and then glanced over at my friend to make sure the noise had not woken her. She really did look miserable and I felt a pang of sympathy for her, but with it came the larger flush of relief that I clearly wasn’t as sick as Bella. Emmett had jokingly told me that viruses and bacteria are scared of my hyperactivity and stay away from me. But hey, whatever keeps me from getting sick. And to be fair, I felt that Emmett was way overreacting by bringing me to the hospital too, but whatever. He was a pretty good friend, and so easy going, but he was Bella’s older brother first, which meant that I had little sister status by default. And when Emmett cared about his family, he wasn’t one to be crossed. I only hoped the doctor wouldn’t take too long to get here. I was ready to get past the check up and on the path to feeling better.

After a few moments of watching some horrible daytime TV program, there was a knock on the door before it quietly opened and closed once more. I sat up a little taller in anticipation. Thank God, the doctor was finally here, and he was the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on. He was tall and slender with curly dirty blonde hair. He was wearing a white lab coat and I sent silent praise to the heavens for sending me Dr. Sex-God to care for me. When he turned to face me, I noticed he had the most alluring shade of blue eyes.

He pulled the screen separating mine and Bella’s side of the room. “I’m aware you two are roommates, but some privacy is still helpful during exams,” he explained with a soft smile. I melted. Right there. All he had to examine now was a puddle. “Hi Miss Brandon. I’m Doctor Jasper Whitlock and I’ll be taking care of you during your stay here at the hospital,” he said picking up my chart from the end of the bed. His voice was smooth and sultry and it immediately sent butterflies to the most inappropriate of places.

“I’m not fond of my surname. Please, call me Alice,” I offered smiling slightly, not being able to help myself. If I would have been feeling better, the situation here would have been very different. I couldn’t exactly flirt in my position.

“Well Miss Alice, how are you feeling today?” he asked smiling back.

I looked over at the screen as if I could see Bella through it. “Well I’m feeling better than Bella is, that’s for sure. And I’m sure my adopted brother dearest is over-reacting just a bit.”

He chuckled. “Emmett brought you in, right? Well, he is one of our best nurses, so I usually trust his judgement. Even if he is overreacting a bit, since you’re already here, we might as well check you out.”

“I’m usually much more energetic. That’s most of my symptoms, to be honest. I guess I’ve had some fever and headaches though,” I finally answered. Of course, if he didn’t examine me, he’d leave sooner. And I couldn’t have that.

He smiled again. “Alright, well I’m going to do a full exam so that I can get you back to health,” he explained, turning to the counter and grabbing a thermometer. “Under your tongue,” he instructed as I opened my mouth and allowed him to stick the instrument in my mouth. I smiled to myself a bit, thinking of what I’d like him to stick in my mouth as I waited patiently. When the thermometer beeped, he pulled it out, bringing my mind back out of the gutter. “Ninety-nine. Just a mild fever,” he explained, returning the tool to its mount on the counter.

He pulled an otoscope out of his lab coat pocket. He briefly looked in my eyes, ears, and nose, and used a tongue depressor to check my throat. It was a good thing he was gentle cause I would have hated to gag on him…at least, not in these circumstances. He returned the instrument to his pocket and pulled the stethoscope from around his neck. “How are you doing Alice?” he asked.

“I’m good,” I said. I definitely was. I was enjoying watching him. Nothing was sexier than a man in uniform focused on his work.

“Alright I need you to sit up for me,” he said, gently helping me into a better sitting position. It was then that I remembered being forced against my will to put on a hospital gown upon entering the hospital. Oh why, oh why did my first introduction to this doctor have to be when I was wearing a gown so hideous that someone probably died in yesterday? Right then, I vowed to make more fashionable hospital gowns, my charity to the sickly of the world. I could take the operations and tests and needles, but I absolutely could not stand the hospital gowns.

“Take deep breaths for me,” he commanded. If he asked me to jump off a cliff, I would have willingly. He moved the stethoscope around my chest and then he moved it to my back. When he had finished, he put it back around his neck and then felt my neck with his hands. My skin tingled at his touch. “Any sensitivity around your nose, cheek bones, or forehead?” he asked, gently prodding the areas in question.”

Come to think of it, there was a little bit. I nodded. “Near my cheek bones. And definitely my head.”

He helped me to lay back down and then he felt my stomach. Oh! how much I wished this doctor’s exam would never end.

“Ms Alice, you actually have a mild sinus infection. Most likely, it’s viral and should go away on its own but I’m going to put in an order for you to be taking an expectorant with a decongestant to help expel excess mucus. Your case is considerably mild, but it is causing you some discomfort.”

“So, basically, rest?” I asked, feeling a little bummed that this wasn’t something an antibiotic could start to knock out after one dose.

He smiled sympathetically and nodded. “Rest and lots of fluids. I can give you an injection of steroids to help with the inflammation. But it’s optional.”

“Do it. I can handle needles. I can’t handle extensive bed rest.”

He chuckled. “You’ll still have to rest. But hopefully not as long before you’re back on your feet. Sit tight, I’ll be back in a moment.” He turned and walked back out of the room. When I was sure he was out of earshot, I sat back in bed and sighed. He could prick me with more than one needle. I chuckled to myself. It was a good thing he wasn’t a mind reader. Some of the thoughts that came to my mind were not so wholesome. Actually, most of them weren’t wholesome right now. And what was that he had said about fluids?

He returned a moment later, syringe in hand. “Alright, we’ll get this done quick and you’ll be back to feeling yourself again soon,” he drawled. I could hear a slight Texas accent in his words that gave me butterflies.

“Sounds good, Dr. Whitlock,” I said hoping my sigh wasn’t too obvious.

“Are you okay with having the shot in your arm? Or would you rather use a larger muscle, like your hip?” he offered, as he placed the injection on the sterilized surface of the counter before slipping on a pair of vivid purple exam gloves. How sweet of him for asking. I’d rather him see my hips for a different reason.

“Arm is fine,” I smiled.

He pulled the poor excuse for a sleeve up and over my shoulder and wiped my arm with a cold alcohol swab. “On the count of three,” he said, gently taking my arm in his hand. “One, two, three.” I felt the prick of the needle, but it didn’t bother me. If an apple a day kept the doctor away, then this god of a doctor could definitely upset my apple cart.


	3. Bella- At Least He's Cute

Alice had fallen asleep before I woke up. Just my luck. I wanted to know how it had gone and what the doctor had said and done. I smelled the fresh scent of alcohol though which couldn’t mean anything good for me.

There was a knock on the door and then a man came in. He was stunningly beautiful and looked more like a model than the doctor he obviously was. He was tall and subtly muscular with messy bronze hair and piercing green eyes. When he spoke to me, my heart pretty much turned to putty.

“Hello Isabella. I’m Doctor Edward Masen. I’m sorry it took so long to get here, but I’ll go ahead and unhook that IV for you,” he said pulling up a rolling stool and getting to work detaching and untangling the various tubes that were connected to the IV. Unfortunately, though I was unhooked from the bag of fluids, the IV was left in my arm. “I’m going to be taking care of you during your stay here, however long that may be.”

“Umm..okay. Call me Bella, please,” I mumbled shyly. Hopefully my mumbling seemed normal because I was sick. And not because I was horrible at flirting.

“Well, Bella,” he said, grabbing my chart from the end of the bed. “Your brother told me you came in with your roommate, so you’re most likely patient zero and have the same thing Dr. Whitlock diagnosed your friend with. But just to be safe, I’m going to do a regular exam alright?” I just nodded.

He took my vitals first. He did the standard, uneventful check of temperature, blood pressure, and blood oxygenation, but when he placed his fingers on the inside of my wrist, I felt a jolt of energy. It was like an electric charge. “You okay, Bella?” he asked, and I wondered if he had felt the spark too. If he had, he made no mention of it and let my wrist fall back into my lap. “You do have a fever of 100.8 and your blood pressure is a bit high but that can be normal with some infections,” he explained, pushing the vitals cart back into the corner of the room.

He moved back toward me, pulling an otoscope from his lab coat pocket, attaching a tip to it. “So Bella, Emmett informed me of his initial assessment, but can you tell me what you’ve been feeling and for how long?” He started with my ears and his voice against my neck sent shivers down my spine.

“Um...” I mumbled trying to push my thoughts through the mental fog, whether from my attraction to him, or illness, or both, I wasn’t quite sure. “I started getting a sore throat about 2 weeks ago. But it was only at night or in the early morning, so I didn’t think much of it.”

“When did you suspect food poisoning?” he asked, looking into my nose before tossing the tip in the garbage.

“Alice got us sketchy barbecue for dinner on the way home from her 4:45 class one night. And the first time I threw up was the morning after. I assumed it was the food.”

After checking my eyes and throat, he pocketed the otoscope. “I think you have more going on than just food poisoning. After about 24 hours, if other symptoms persisted, we’d have to rule that out.” He took the stethoscope from around his neck. “If you can just sit up for me, Bella so I can have a listen.” I obliged, and he placed the little disc of the stethoscope on my chest, listening intently. He then gently gathered my hair so it fell over one shoulder and I could have melted when his fingers brushed my neck. He spent much longer listening to my lungs and it admittedly made me a bit anxious. Was something wrong?

He let the stethoscope fall and moved the earpieces out of his ears to cling around his neck. He moved a bit closer and started pressing his fingers around my temples, cheek bones, and neck. “Any pain or sensitivity in these spots?”

“Yes, my cheeks have been aching in the morning. And I’ve had a constant headache,” I answered, relaxing into his touch. He had such a calming presence and gentle touch, I would have let him do anything to me.

His exam was over much too quickly, and I was suddenly thankful my brother had made me come to the hospital. Had he not, I wouldn’t have had the chance to meet this beautiful human in front of me. “Bella,” he said, taking a seat on the stool once more. “All of your symptoms point to a sinus infection. Your breathing is a bit labored, but your sinuses are quite swollen, and you’ve got a lot of excess mucus. Which is more than likely the true cause of your vomiting too.

“Typically, I would say to treat it as viral, and I still think you should for at least a week, rather than treating it with antibiotics, we’ll do decongestants, Flonase, and lots of water and rest.” He paused, looking at me carefully. “But,” his tone softened, “because your condition is so exacerbated, I am going to give you a shot of steroids to combat the inflammation.” He was looking directly into my eyes and his emeralds pulled me in like a siren, so it took me a moment to process what he had said.

But then the message hit, and I could feel the panic rising. Did I say I would let him do anything to me? Correction. He could do absolutely anything as long as it did not involve needles.

I cringed. “Is there anything else you can do?” I asked weakly.

He gave me a soft smile and it almost made the reality of what we were discussing not so bad. “I was briefed on this possibility,” he grinned wider, as he pulled what appeared to be a sticky note out of his pocket. “And I was told to give you this.”

He handed me a yellow sticky note written in my brother’s handwriting. _If you have to read this note,_ it said, _the answer is no and you’re getting the shot. No worming your way out of this little sister. Do what Masen says._ He had also drawn a heart and a horrible attempt at a stern face. I groaned. I loved him, but sometimes I hated his guts. Now was one of those times. Did he enjoy the torture to an extent? He’d already poked me himself.

I hadn’t noticed that Dr. Masen had left until he came back into the room carrying the injection. I could feel the tears of panic welling up. Damn it, I didn’t want to cry in front of this doctor. But a part of me wondered, if I did, would I get sympathy points? “Try to relax, Bella. It won’t be as bad as your brain is making it. It’ll just be a little pinch.” That was never true. It was just a lie all doctors get in the habit of saying after taking care of their first patient under the age of ten.

“Will you be okay having the injection in your arm? If it makes you more comfortable, I can administer it in your hip.” I watched him pull on a pair of exam gloves and my stomach flopped.

I shook my head. Hip would be painful and humiliating. At least a shot in the arm would just be painful. “Arm is fine,” I muttered miserably. So, he set to work cleaning my arm with an alcohol pad and the smell burned my nostrils, increasing my anxiety, as I knew what would come next. “Why does it always have to involve needles?” I cringed aloud, tensing up.

“Relax, Indiana,” he said with a small smirk, clearly enjoying his own joke. “You’re going to make this worse on yourself,” he said as he picked up the syringe from the counter. He gently gripped my arm with his left hand and held the needle with his other hand.

“Just relax Bella,” he said softly, shaking my arm gently. I watched his face, determined to not watch what his hands were doing. Admittedly, the look of concentration he was currently expressing was pretty attractive. If someone had to stick me, it was nice to have someone easy on the eyes. “Just take in a deep breath and count to ten and it will be over before you know it.” As he had suggested, I filled my lungs with air and held it, starting to count and then I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I bit my lip, hoping it would distract me from the pain of the needle, but to no avail. However, before I even counted to 10, he was pulling the needle back out. I let all the air out in one quick breath and felt the tension leave me. He looked up from my arm and gave me a small half smile that left me breathless. “You can relax now, Bella, the worst part is over,” he soothed, wiping off the blood. He wiped it down with the alcohol again and then covered it with a bandage. “There we go. All done, Bella. Now try to get some rest so you’ll start to feel better and later today, I’ll check up on you and give your dose of meds. Sound good?”

I nodded as I settled back on the pillows and closed my eyes. A nap sounded good. My arm was hurting, but it was a dull pain now. I heard him slip out of the door and close it softly behind him and I smiled to myself. This was certainly going to be the best hospital stay ever. 


End file.
